


Mystery’s Star Ball

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Humanized, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery and Galahad have been dating for a while now and Mystery thinks it's time to show his boyfriend something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery’s Star Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is going to kill me one day. Have some cute fluff with human form Mystery and human Galahad.

A young teen boy was in his room sketching out plans for his latest idea when he heard a knock on his door  
“Who is it?” the boy called.  
“It’s Mystery,” came another male voice from the other side of the door, “May I come in?”  
The boy’s face brightened and he turned to face the door. The two boys had been dating for a while now, ever since he’d found out about his brother’s friend’s dog being a kitsune. It was quite a shock but they’d gotten very close because of it. “Of course, come in,” he invited.  
The door opened to reveal a slightly older boy with red hair and yellow glasses. “Hey Galahad, what’s up?” Mystery asked.  
“Not much just drawing up some plans I want to show Arthur later. What brings you here?” Galahad asked.  
“What? I can’t see my boyfriend for no reason other than I want to?” Mystery asked jokingly.  
Galahad rolled his eyes. “You know people only say that when they do have a reason to be somewhere,” Galahad pointed out.  
“Good point,” Mystery admitted.  
“So what is it?” the younger boy asked.  
Mystery looked down and played with his dog tags. “I wanted to show you something,” he told him.  
“Really?” Galahad questioned.  
“Yeah, it’s something very important,” Mystery answered, “You know what a kitsune’s star ball is right?”  
“Yeah it’s what holds the kitsune’s power when they shapeshift,” Galahad answered.  
“Yes, but it’s not just that. If anyone gets ahold of a kitsune’s star ball that person would have complete control over the kitsune. It doesn’t just contain our power, it contains our soul,” Mystery explained, “Kitsunes hold freedom above all else, being imprisoned or enslaved is the worst fate that can ever be placed on one. This is why we guard our star balls so closely.”  
“Oh,” was all Galahad could say, “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because,” Mystery said, “I want you to know how much it means to me when I show you mine.”  
Galahad’s jaw dropped. “Wait you’re going to show me your star ball?”  
Mystery nodded and suddenly the dog tags around his neck started to glow and something small and round, about the size of a baseball appeared in his hand. The sphere shone a soft red with swirls of white moving through it. Over all it was rather simple but it gave off a feeling of power.  
“Whoa,” Galahad gasped.  
“Would you like to hold it?” Mystery asked.  
Galahad’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “You…you’d let me hold it?” he questioned, voice full of wonder.  
“Of course, I trust you,” Mystery replied and held the star ball out to him.  
Galahad holds his hands out and the star ball is gently placed in them. The sphere was warm and as Galahad held it he felt a feeling of warmth and comfort wash through him. The thought that he was holding Mystery’s very soul in his hands suddenly hit him and he finally realized just how much the other truly trusted him. That realization made tears come to his eyes.  
Mystery frowned at this and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Galahad? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned.  
Galahad nodded as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “Yeah everything’s fine,” he looked up to Mystery and smiled, “Thanks for sharing this with me.”  
Mystery smiled back at Galahad. “You’re welcome.” He hugged the smaller boy close and the star ball glowed softly between them.


End file.
